Grovyle
|} Grovyle (Japanese: ジュプトル Juptile) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Grovyle is a bipedal Pokémon similar in appearance to a dinosaur. It is primarily green with a red underside. There is a belt-like green stripe across its belly. Grovyle's hands have two clawed fingers, and powerful legs with bird-like feet. Its well-developed muscles make it an expert climber and allow it to leap quickly from branch to branch. Grovyle has three long leaves on its wrists, a large leaf on top of its head, and two tails that have a leafy appearance. This leafy appearance allows it to be camouflaged in the where it lives. These leaves are also used in its former signature move, . In the anime Major appearances Ash's Grovyle caught in Tree's a Crowd. It evolved into Grovyle in Exploud and Clear, and in Odd Pokémon Out, Grovyle later evolved into a Sceptile. Grovyle (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) Grovyle also appeared in the anime adaption of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. Despite having a large role in the games, he only appeared briefly in the beginning of the episode, stealing one of the Time Gears. He has a much bigger role in the Explorers of Sky special. Sawyer's Grovyle A Grovyle appeared in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, under the ownership of Sawyer, when it evolved from a Treecko during the battle against and his . It was later revealed to have evolved into a Sceptile in A Meeting of Two Journeys!. Other Grovyle first appeared in What You Seed is What You Get. It was owned by a Pokémon Trainer named Natasha that works at a watermelon field. Minor appearances A Grovyle was used by one of the participants of Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. Pokédex entries and live deep within forests. Known as tree climbers, they jump easily from one tree to the next.}} evolved form of Treecko. Grovyle has powerful legs which allow it to move quickly and jump with great power.}} In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga also owns a Grovyle in Ash & Pikachu. ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Treecko meant to be handed to was recovered by and became a Grovyle to rescue his temporary owner when a wild threatened to suck them into its infinite cavity. After a few more weeks of training at the Sky Pillar under Norman, it was able to awaken the ancient legendary Pokémon , but the huge gust of wind sent it flying miles away into a distant island where it evolved again to a Sceptile and was this time caught by Guile Hideout, who smuggled it into the to try to drive the nosy press away. It ended up being stolen by its legitimate owner, Emerald, and became a fixed member of his team. Emerald had borrowed a Grovyle during his Factory challenge in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, it should not be confused with his Sceptile. This Grovyle, like the other Factory Pokémon, is at level 50. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga appeared in BET1 and made subsequent appearances after that. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga owns a Grovyle. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky: is a major character in the main story line. He also stars in the Special Episode In the Future of Darkness. * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: The same Grovyle from Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky is recruitable via the Connection Orb. He requests assistance in rescuing . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 9, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Old Mansion, Forest Temple, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Greenleaf}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 72}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Lookout Tree (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 12: Stage 03}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|40|95|20}} By TM/HM By |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30|*|'}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10|*}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Speed is 58 or higher Evolves into when its Speed is 118 or higher | |link='Magoichi', , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=253 |name2=Grovyle |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=254 |name3=Sceptile |type1-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia * Grovyle and its evolutionary relatives are the only Grass-type Pokémon that belong in the . Origin Appearance-wise, it resembles the dinosaur known as the . It is believed that the dinosaur had feathers much like how Grovyle has leaves on its body. Its design could be based on a . Name origin Grovyle is a combination of grove (a group of trees) and reptile. Vyle may also possibly refer to vine or vile. Juptile is based on jungle or 樹 ju (tree) and reptile or . In other languages and reptile |fr=Massko|frmeaning=From and gecko |es=Grovyle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Reptain|demeaning=From and |it=Grovyle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나무돌이 Namudori|komeaning=From and 돌이 dori, a suffix commonly used on animal's names |zh_yue=森林蜥蜴 Sāmlàhmsīkyihk|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Forest lizard" |zh_cmn=森林蜥蜴 Sēnlínxīyì|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Forest lizard" |hi=ग्रोभाइल Grovyle|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Гровайл Grovayl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Grovyle * Sawyer's Grovyle * Wally's Grovyle * Grovyle (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) * Team Poképals External links |} de:Reptain fr:Massko it:Grovyle ja:ジュプトル pl:Grovyle zh:森林蜥蜴